walking_dead_role_play_worlds_endfandomcom-20200213-history
Arianna LaVue
Ari is a free spirit who doesn't let anyone bring her down. She is very independent and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She will do what she think's is right even if it isn't the safest option. She's learning her way in the leadership role she is often given and often volunteers herself for the front of the line in missions. Pre-Apocalypse Ari was born into a rather wealthy family in Virginia. The horses her family trained were well known in the rodeo community as well as many other events. From a young age she and her father were close. He taught her to ride and train horses. He taught her how to hunt and be independent. After High School Dancer was born and she took the foal and trained him to perfection. Ari decided to learn cowboy mounted shooting and excelled at it. Post Apocalypse Season 1 When news first spread of the dead Ari and her family fortified the fence around their property. It was only a few weeks before Walkers broke through the fencing and began attacking her family. Ari ran to the barn and freed all the horses before tacking up Dancer and fleeing. The two traveled day and night in fear of being attacked. On their sixth day they were found by members of Jack's group who brought them to Hays. While there Ari felt like an outsider no matter how hard she tried to be friends with others. At TSU she was given a very important task of stashing medical supplies and food should her group have to flee. while at TSU, Ari found herself befriending Terrance and a few others but still felt like she was on the outside of the group. Season 2 While on the road after the fall of TSU Ari and Dancer were stuck traveling by foot once more due to not having a trailer. During a stop at an abandoned rest area Ari led a group to find Jada and Anton but after a disagreement with Gustavo the situation took a bad turn. Once at the prison Ari was happy to finally be seeing the old Terrance coming out once more. She feared that she was feeling more than just happiness about her friend coming back to her... Killed Victims Countless Walkers Relationships Jack Thompson Ari holds a great deal of respect for Jack and his leadership skills. She follows him willingly and often goes to him seaking direction. Jada Mercerise Ari has a working relationship with Jada since the two are often paired together on missions. Ari often gets irritated with Jada's attitude but tries not to let it bother her due to the fact that Jada is a strong part of the group. Heath Castle Ari and Heath have grown close as of late. Heath teaching her many new things like driving a fire engine and ambulance. He reminds her greatly of her father which is why it's so easy for her to feel close to him. She feels sorry for him though, because of the fear he holds and lacking survival skills. Liam Fenway Ari isn't sure what to make of Liam. He often flirts with her but she is aware of he and Lexi's current situation. She's glad they are friends and is happy to have him on her side of the fight. Terrance Rowel Ari was instantly drawn to Terrance apon first meeting him. She soon felt close to him almost calling them friends till TSU fell when he shut down and became cold. She was hurt feeling as though she would never have the old Terrance back. Now that he is talking and back to normal at the prison she couldn't be happier. She still isn't admitting to the feelings stirring deep inside her.